


Chills

by bad_wolf_1098 (PenguinLover1098), LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/bad_wolf_1098, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: The doctor gets sick and refuses to let you help him until the very last minute. 11th DoctorxReader





	1. Chapter 1

You and the Doctor had been traveling for several weeks together. He found you at your grandmother's house, alone. Only he couldn't stand to see you alone so he took you with him. One day, he got sick. Feverish, even. It wasn't just a little cold. You learned quickly that he wasn't going to be very cooperative with you.

"Just take the dang medicine!" You screamed. His face was red and splotchy and you just wanted to help him. He kept coughing. His voice was about 10 octaves deeper than normal.

"It won't work on me I'm a time lord!" He yelled back as you chased him around the console. 

"Then go to bed!" You snapped. 

You ran around the console one more time and, like all the rest, he was quick to get around the other side before you.

"Is helping you going to take all night?" You asked.

"Yes!" The Doctor said. Then he ran down the hallways to another room.

"Dang it!" 

You stomped your foot on the ground in frustration. 

Why couldn't he just take the stupid medicine? 

You sighed. Fine! If he didn't take his medicine, you would take him to a human doctor. And you didn't care if he refused to let them help him either. You would force their prescription down his throat.

"Doctor? Where did you go?" You called. The TARDIS beeped in response and you raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's a stupid place to hide."

The TARDIS beeped again.

"Ok, I'll go check then."

You raced down the hallway, spoon now only half filled with cough syrup from all the spilling. You tried to find the Doctor. The TARDIS had said he was hiding in the bathroom, but you weren't sure if she was right. You decided not to call for him because he might hear you and move to another spot. 

Thinking that you better check some other places first; you chose a hallway and walked down it. Halfway to a room, you started getting chills.

"If he got me sick..." you mumbled to yourself as you rubbed your arms. 

You decided not to risk getting lost in the TARDIS instead, so you turned around and decided to look for the Doctor. You saw the door frame of the bathroom in sight and you jumped inside.

"Gotcha!" You shouted. 

"Ah!" 

The Doctor screamed, covering his face with a tissue and sneezing. You laughed. He was crouching behind the sink and he could barely fit.

"You look so stupid." You laughed. "I'm sorry but you do not fit behind there."

The Doctor simply pouted and crossed his arms.

"Medicine time!" You said. The Doctor finally agreed to take it. 

Just before it was in his mouth, he said "see ya!" And ran.

"Oh come on!" You groaned. You couldn't take it and you curled up right where you were standing. You were so exhausted that you fell asleep.

A few hours later, the doctor found you where he had just run away from, curled into a ball and fast asleep. He sighed and picked you up, bringing you to your room and placing you on the bed. He hated to admit it, but his throat was sore so he picked up the spoon in your hand and took the medicine. 

What you had forgotten to tell him, was that is was the kind that made you drowsy right away. 

The Doctor curled into a ball next to you on the bed and fell asleep. 

The next morning you woke up to sunlight streaming in your eyes.   
You groaned and rolled over, and when you did you noticed the doctor sleeping next to you. He had wrapped his arms around your waist tightly and it looked like you weren't getting up anytime soon. 

The doctor's face wasn't red anymore and you looked at the spoon. It was empty, thank god. He had taken the cough syrup. Finally. 

"I think you got me sick," you coughed. 

"Sorry..." the Doctor mumbled. 

"It's ok, I was the one chasing you around to shove medicine down your throat. I was probably asking for it." 

You sneezed loudly and rolled over. A second later the doctor wrapped his arms around your waist again and you fell asleep again.


	2. Army

The next day, you were the one to fight the medicine.

"No, I don't want to." You whined. 

You rolled over so the sunlight wasn't in your eyes anymore. The Doctor sighed.

"Y/n, come on now." He said. "Just take it."

"Na uh."

"Y/n, come on. Please? For me."

The old "please, for me" act usually worked on you. Not this time. Not for cough syrup.

"Y/n, please-"

Suddenly the doctor's arm wrapped tightly around his stomach and he ran to the bathroom. When he came back, you sighed and rubbed your eyes.

"So... not better yet?" You asked, stating the obvious just a little bit.

"Apparently not. ACH-SCHOO!" The Doctor sneezed and grabbed a tissue before ... bad things happened.

"Nice," you laughed. 

"I feel gross," the Doctor mumbled. "And now I got you sick too."

Just as you were about to tell him not to worry about it, someone banged on the TARDIS doors.

"What's going on? Tell them to shut up." You moaned. The Doctor went into the console room and looked at the screen. He took a deep breath but didn't let it out. He went to go tell you the news.

"So... there may or may not be some Cybermen attacking the TARDIS."

"WHAT?!" You screamed. Can't anyone get decent sleep around here? 

Actually, you were pretty sure that's why you felt ill - from not getting enough sleep.

"Doctor, do something!" You mumbled. 

"Take the medicine. I'll take care of this."

He shoved the spoon in your hand.

"No! You're sick too."

You grabbed the doctor's wrist and pulled him in bed.

"Y/n, what are you doing? We have to stop them! -"

"No! We're sick. We're staying right here."

The Doctor sighed and accepted defeat. He was still for a while, but as the banging got louder, he kept fidgeting and moving around.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"I'm getting anxious because you won't let me get rid of the dang Cybermen!" 

The Doctor then jumped (quite literally) out of bed and ran outside. 

Two minutes later, he came back in with his arm clutching his stomach. You had been warning him, that this would happen. He went out there to fight, then had to come in and be sick.

"You okay?" You call from the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine! You know me, I'm always ok-"

The Doctor stopped talking after and you could only imagine what was going on in there. Suddenly felt nauseous and you got up. You knew you weren't going to make it long so you ran into the bathroom after the doctor.

"Move!" You pushed him out of the way towards the trash can.

"Hey!-"

"Sorry!" 

An hour later, you were both sweaty and uncomfortable, and exhausted. The Cybermen still banged on the TARDIS door and walls, and you wondered how you would ever get out of this mess.

"How are we going to get out of this?" You asked. 

"Out of what?" The Doctor asked.  
His face was right red again and he was sweating. 

"Don't you still hear the Cybermen?"

"I can't hear anything over my own nausea."

You rolled your eyes. Well, that was it. The Doctor was useless to you. Time you took matters into your own hands. 

So you got up, went into the control room, and looked at the screen. 

There was an army of Cybermen. 

"Doctor, I think we're in more trouble than we originally thought!" You called. Then you saw a flash of red, and you saw Oswin Oswald on the screen. 

"Let us in!!" She banged on the TARDIS doors.

"Is that Clara? Let her in." The Doctor called.

"What if she's a Cyberman tricking us?"

"Uh..." 

"Let her in anyway. She's Clara." The Doctor responds. You sigh and look at the screen. 

Clara was holding up a sign that said "LET ME IN, I'M NOT A CYBERMAN!"

You sighed. You pushed open the door and let her in.

"Thanks! And - oh. Who are you?" Clara asked.

"I'm y/n. Are you Oswin?" 

"Just Clara. What did you call me?"

"Uh... nothing. Come on. Do you know how to get rid of these stupid cybermen?" I asked. 

"Not really, no. Sorry. But the doctor said he was sick."

"Yeah, me too! Welcome to the club. You'll probably get sick in the next hour."

"I don't care, where's the doctor?" Clara demanded.

"In his room. I slept with him last night to make sure he was ok and I ended up getting sick."

"Uh..."

"Oh... sorry. Not in that way. Oops..."

Clara just smiled and ruffled your  
(Hair color) hair. You frowned once she left. You hadn't appreciated the gesture - she had managed to push your bangs in your eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You ran into the doctor's room after her and prayed that it was safe to go in. 

"Clara, Doctor?" You called, covering your eyes with your hand.

"Ah, y/n! Don't look yet..."

"Are you guys?..."

"No, no nothing like that! I'm helping him get dressed. Here, put this on."

"You're helping him 'get dressed' huh?" 

"Shut up y/n." The Doctor laughed. You smiled and went back into the console room.


	3. Battle Plan

You, the Doctor and Clara sat down in the console room to think of a battle plan.

"So I think if we fly away from here, we should be able to prepare and fly back ready to fight." Clara said.

"You said think - ACK-SCHOO!" The Doctor said, stopping to sneeze. 

"Here," Clara said. She handed him a tissue.

"Thank you," the Doctor blew his nose.

"I think you should stay in and rest. And y/n, you need to help him because I'm not getting sick because of you two." 

"But you can't fight all those cybermen alone. In case you've forgotten, there is an entire army of them." You said. "I'm going too."

"Fine," Clara huffed. "But who's going to take care of him?" 

She pointed to a now sleeping doctor. He'd fallen asleep on the table halfway through. 

"I got it," you grin.

"Y/n, he needs rest-"

"DOCTOR!" You yell. 

"GAH!" The Doctor jumped out of his seat, now awake. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were asleep. We need you."

"For what?" 

"Planning." Clara sighed. "We're going to attack those Cybermen. Where will you be? You obviously can't go back. You'll just get sick."

"My room, I guess-"

Suddenly the doctor wrapped his arm around his waist. 

"Change of plans?" You ask.

"Yep." The Doctor ran to the bathroom.

"God he's a mess." Clara laughed.

"I heard that!" The Doctor called. Then the doctor closed the door and you assumed the worst. 

"Uh, Clara?" You had gotten up to check the screen, to see if any more Cybermen had come. 

"Yeah?" Clara called back.

"It's not just Cybermen. It's the Master. He's here."


	4. Fighting Back

The doctor was miserable. He had to stay put in bed while you and Clara were out fighting Cybermen. It just wasn't fair. 

What had the world come to?

He tried to stay in bed. He kept tossing and turning, and he just couldn't force himself to sleep.

He decided he couldn't take it.

Sighing, the doctor got up. He stretched, reaching his arms over his head. He braced for impact, readying himself for the nausea that he'd been feeling all week. 

And... it never came.

He had reached his arms halfway above his head when he realized he wasn't feeling sick anymore. 

The Doctor could hear you discussing battle plans and such to get the army of cybermen outside the TARDIS. He threw on a shirt and bow tie, and ran out the door.

"Alright. Come on. Let's go." He heard Clara's voice from the console room.

"Wait!" The Doctor called. 

"Clara wait!!" He called. You turned around and saw the doctor coming out of the TARDIS.

In his underwear.

"Oh lord," you sighed.

"What is it? I told the doctor to stay in and rest."

"Yeah... 'bout that."

You turned to the doctor and Clara turned with you.

"Oh dear god."

"He's wearing TARDIS underwear...." you whispered.

"Not the point!" Clara hissed back.

"Clara, I'm helping! I'm not sick anymore!" He called. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at 20 cybermen and they collapsed on the spot. The Doctor grinned.

You hissed through your teeth.

"Ya sure about that?" You asked, your voice going all high pitched.

"Yes. Why? I haven't gotten sick since last night-"

"Well well well. Can't even dress himself properly he's so ill."

"Missy." The Doctor growled. "What are you talking about?"

Missy sighed.

"Look down."

"What do you mean, look do-OH MY GOD!"

The Doctor froze, turned bright red, then ran back into the TARDIS.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll be seeing him again anytime soon."

Missy giggled.

"He's so stupid sometimes."

"Just because he's sick doesn't mean he can't dress himself properly. Something's bothering him." Clara said while glaring at Missy. She dropped the weapon she had been holding and ran back to the TARDIS.

"Uh, heh heh... I'll just be a sec."

You dropped the weapon on the ground and ran back to the TARDIS.


	5. Death by Humiliation

"Whyyyyy?" The Doctor groaned. 

You had come in behind Clara, but you heard the doctor complaining even from outside the TARDIS.

"It's not your fault, you're sick." Clara reassured him.

"But that's the point, I'm not sick! I'm completely fine."

"He looks better." You said. Clara turned to face you. You put your hand on his forehead.

"He's cooled down a lot too."

"Well that's good, but he still doesn't have enough energy to fight. Let alone dress himself properly. Appearently."

The Doctor groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. 

"I can't believe I did that," he moaned. You patted his back.  
"That was so humiliating!" He started sobbing. 

"Here, I'll help him." You whisper to Clara. She raised an eyebrow and you began by pulling the pillow off his head, sitting him up, and pulling him into a hug.

"You just wanted an excuse to hug me!" The Doctor continued sobbing. Clara glared at you.

"He's not wrong." You grin. The Doctor sighed. He quieted down after a while, but then spoke up again.

"And in front of Missy too!" He continued sobbing.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. You've been really low on energy." Clara said. 

"Also it's hot outside. Yeesh." You cringed, waving a hand in front of your face as a fan.

"You know that doesn't actually work right? It just blows hot air around." The doctor mumbled.

"Ugh, why did you tell me that?" You groan. Clara laughed. 

"The air conditioning stopped working a few days ago and I've had a fever. Welcome to my world." The Doctor sighed.

"It's gone now though right?" You ask. "You felt better. You were cold." 

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "Now hand me that blanket wouldja?"

You tossed him the blanket as you rolled your eyes.


	6. Hopeless

You and Clara walked back outside. Missy had handled most of the cybermen while you and Clara handled the rest. The Doctor had promised to stay in bed even though he was feeling better.

"But I'm better, I wanna help!" The Doctor whined.

"You can help by staying here and getting better. We'll need you sooner or later and we can't have you running off again and... you get the point." You stopped there. Talking about other people's sicknesses always made you feel sick.

"Alright then Ms. Queasy. Just promise you'll try not to die." The doctor grinned. You grinned back and gave him two thumbs up before racing back outside to help Clara and Missy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All you saw was chaos.

You had been fighting Cybermen for about an hour, and you desperately wished you had the doctor's help.

Yes, you had defeated most of the cybermen, but there were still more on the way. Nothing stopped them, not even electrified water. You could hear "upgrade in progress" from a few blocks away, and it terrified you. You wondered who had been upgraded....

Suddenly, you had an idea.

"Clara, I'll be right back!" You called. She gave you a thumbs up and you ran into the TARDIS and into the doctor's room.

"Gimme the screwdriver!" You said.

"But-" he started, but saw the look on your face and threw it to you.

"Thank you."

You were about to run back outside when you ran straight into the TARDIS doors.

"Ow," you groaned before blacking out.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you woke up, the doors were still locked. Someone had locked you in. You had a few ideas about who had locked you in. Panicking, you pointed the sonic at the doors, but no such luck. You were trapped in the TARDIS.

"The sonic doesn't do wood!" The Doctor called. You stomped your foot like a 5 year old, then sat down and waited.

As you waited, you quickly grew impatient. You had a few ideas about who had locked you in the TARDIS.

The first was Clara, his last companion. She probably missed being his "impossible girl".

Then there was Amy and River. They always saw you as 'cute' and 'lovable' and didn't want you to get hurt. It would make since that they didn't want you to fight.

Then you thought the cybermen could have locked you in, but they weren't really that smart were they? They were just men made of metal. They were idiots.

So who could have?

You decided to look at the screen and see what was happening.

There was still an army of about 50 cybermen. Clara was pushed up against the TARDIS doors by one and Missy was trying to help her.

Or hurt her- you couldn't tell.

You sighed and defeat and went to go check on the doctor.


End file.
